


Piss Cupboard

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: Need I say more? You already know what this is gonna be.





	Piss Cupboard

“IT’S NOT FAIR!!!” Roger yelled at Freddie like a five year old.

“Well, what’s wrong with ‘you call me sweet, like I’m some kind of cheese?’” Freddie said calmly, as roger rolled his eyes. “Roger, we’re not putting that song on the album and that’s final.”

“Well fuck you! I’ll get my way, one way or another...” Roger said, bending down and crawling into a cupboard. John took notice of this.

“What’s he doing?” Brian said from behind John. Freddie snorted, then broke into a cackle.

“He’s hiding in the cupboards!” Freddie said, tears running from his eyes as he laughed, “Ah Jesus roger, you really are a-“

Click.

“I’m not coming out until you put “I’m in love with my car” on the b-side of bohemian rhapsody!” Roger yelled, “and yes, I locked myself in.”

Freddie, John, and Brian looked at the cupboards, and walked off, ignoring roger.

“HEY!!! COME BACK!!!” Roger yelled, but they were already gone.

Roger paused, “....I-I gotta...” he paused again, “I have to piss....stupid me.” Roger said, clumsily lying down in the cupboard. 

*One hour later....*

“IM IN LOOOOOOVE WITH MY CAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!” Roger sang at the top of his lungs, holding himself tightly.

“He won’t stop! Freddie, fucking do something!” Brian said, plugging his ears. Freddie rolled his eyes, and kneeled down to the cupboards. “OKAY OKAY, ITS GOING ON BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!!!” 

“GOT A FEEL FOR- wait what?!” Roger perked up.

Freddie sighed, “I said, I’ll put your stupid car song on the b-side of the album.”

Roger smiled, still grabbing himself. Once he realized how badly he needed to pee....

He tried looking for the key to the cupboard, but it was gone.

“Uhh, Fred? Do you have a crowbar?” Roger said shakily.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck in there!” Freddie groaned, Roger began to whine.

“I have to pee super bad.” Roger whined.

“Fuck. Okay...just wait a second, here we go.” Freddie pried open the cupboards with a crowbar that Brian gave him.

Once it was open, Roger crawled out, but it was too late. He had already pissed himself.

“Jesus...” Freddie sighed.

“I-I didn’t mean it! I swear!” Roger said, tears forming in his eyes.

“We know.” Brian said, “Now go clean up.”


End file.
